


A Tribute to Miss Barkley and Frederic Henry

by Aelila



Category: A Farewell to Arms - Ernest Hemingway
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelila/pseuds/Aelila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick poem for the lovers of "A Farewell to Arms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tribute to Miss Barkley and Frederic Henry

Running, fighting, eating, sleeping

slipping, sliding, falling

The whirring and bright lights and

dead silence –

Light shrinks and Darkness encroaching

A hand in the darkness

A squeeze of the fingers

felt through the pain and the

buzzing in the ears

Cut through the blank mask

that empty slate

the cool, calm, everyday stare

Breaking, breaking, falling to pieces

Things begin to float

Laugh bubbles up and up and out

And out and the sun is shining

And the hope is climbing

Whispers in the night, heated

glance

sweet thing

Tiny thing, Worthy thing

Darkness creeps back in

Here to stay

Footprint, stamped, held in a broken

heart; Hand falls limp in the tight grasp

Floating away

everything is far away; unreal, unnatural

Gone, gone, drowned; victory to everyone

but one


End file.
